nationsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Solo Empire
Solo Empire is a powerful nation focused on military technology and the people. In 1500, they established an Imperial Air Force to maintain peace within their large borders. Their military originally consisted of mostly Infantries, with a couple of National guards. In 1530, they declared war on Galactic Empire, seeing that it was a massive nation, but it didn't have a good military and it could crumble if enough force was used. Then Solo Empire would have access to the riches of Amarino, and quickly prosper. The Solo Imperial borders are massive and they cover much of Westberg, and they've used them to their fullest extent, finding lots of saltpeter, Crude Deep Sea Oil, Iron, Coal, Apple trees, Oak trees, Iron, and Gold. Conflict Solo Empire has been in too wars, and has won both of them. They first declared war on Maovale, which was an easy victory. Unfortunately, Maovale was on Westberg, so they only got more land from Westberg. They searched for lands on the tropical continent of Amarino. Their wish was granted by Galactic Empire, a large country with a relatively small military that is situated on Amarino. Solo Empire started spying on them and eventually declared war. First, they sent engineers and Mortar infantries to weaken the defense of Galactic Empire. They emerged victorious, with numerous losses on Galactic Empire's side. They then bombarded Galactic Empire's defense with attacks from their Imperial Engineers. They eventually won the war and they gained lots of Jungle, Forest, cleared land, and population. History It all started when the region of Solorius was colonized by the Cykarian empire. They established a massive trading port at the coastal city of Tohlm, and prospered from it. The Cykarian Empire was very cruel to their people, and when the Emperor, Cykarius, died, his son, Carius took over. His son was not a very skilled leader and was not good at making political deals, and soon lost many of the massive Empire's territories to Neighboring Countries. The capital of the Cykarian Empire was taken, and they were forced to move their capital to the inland city of Ciceus, which was located in Solorius. The people were not happy with this as they were enslaved so Carius could have a new Palace in Aquarius. The people decided to rebel, and were able to take over Tohlm. Carius decided to send in a fleet from the Cykarian Imperial Navy. The rebels were very clever, and were able to take over a few of the Cykarian ships. Using those ships, they lay waste to the Cykarian Imperial Navy. They were soon able to amass a group of 16000 people, and they lay siege on Ciceus. The Cykarian Empire, already being in a bad situation, taking numerous blows from the much larger Akacian Empire, was only able to amass around 7000 soldiers. The Cykarian Empire was already weak, but this was the final blow. They lay waste to the 7000 Cykarian troops defending Ciceus. Once Ciceus was captured, Carius knew it was all over. The rebels hit the Cykarian empire with blow after blow, and eventually, it collapsed. They decided to call the new nation Solo, because of the name of the region, and Empire, for crippling the massive Cykarian Empire. They soon changed their "Army" from a group of insurgents, to a trained, well-equipped Military. Eventually, the extremely powerful Akacian Empire saw Solo Empire as a threat, and wanted to cripple Solo Empire as soon as possible. The Akacian Empire was even larger than the Cykarian Empire at its peak, and was formidable. The Akacian Empire sent in their Royal Dragoons, their best troops. They decided to attack Tohlm first, and sent their Royal Dragoons there. Luckily for Solo Empire, Tohlm was extremely well-defended with an Imperial Navy Flotilla stationed there, several Imperial Marines, and numerous enlisted soldiers. The Royal Dragoons smashed through the enlisted troops, but their advance was slowed to a halt by the Imperial Marines and the Imperial Navy Flotilla. The Royal Dragoons were bombarded, and eventually destroyed. This was a crippling blow to the Akacian Empire. They sent the remainder of their troops back to defend. The Imperial Navy attacked, and destroyed the Akacian Navy, and the Imperial Marines ravaged the Akacian lines. They delivered the final blow when the Imperial Marines smashed through the Akacian Imperial guard and captured Emperor Akacius. The Akacian Empire collapsed, and Solo Empire had yet another victory.Category:Nations